


You Mess Me Up. (Don't Mess Up My Tempo)

by lovbot



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Confessions, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Love Confessions, M/M, cut e, masseuse! baekhyun, radio!chanyeol, this is an old ass fic i wrote idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovbot/pseuds/lovbot
Summary: i wrote this back in like 2017 and i just now remembered its existence so here y'all go pls dont be too harsh its a bit choppy i knowwww
Relationships: BaekYeol, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, ChanBaek - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	You Mess Me Up. (Don't Mess Up My Tempo)

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this back in like 2017 and i just now remembered its existence so here y'all go pls dont be too harsh its a bit choppy i knowwww

“It would be considered rude if we didn’t use it?!” Kyungsoo argued with Chanyeol. “But I don’t want to go nude in front of a bunch of old men!” Chanyeol whined but Kyungsoo was having none of it. “Listen you little shit, she gets a message once we’ve used it and if we don’t use it just because of you I will call her myself and get her plane ticket here to beat your ass.” Chanyeol scoffed at his friends close contact with his own mother. “It’s only a massage anyways, you won’t have to get nude in front of anyone.” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes at the younger boy standing beside him acting like a child. “I’ll be there with you and I doubt anyone our age will be there considering it is in a roman style bathhouse, plus you’re so uptight you’re in need of a massage.” Kyungsoo waved it off and continued his way toward the door of Chanyeol’s small apartment. “I can’t believe we ever lived together.” Chanyeol scoffed and followed his best friend out the door and to the taxi waiting for them.

The bathhouse was made of marble with grey swirls all across the many huge walls of the inside, it was small for a bathhouse and pretty hidden from the main street but Chanyeol and Kyungsoo didn’t mind at all, they were here for an hour massage and that was all. They came to use the gift card Chanyeol’s mother had bought the two nearly a year ago when they still lived together. Kyungsoo dealt with the organising of it all, Chanyeol was so embarrassed, he couldn’t believe he was currently standing in the front room of a bathhouse and to his left, through the two huge doors with the gold colored handles were a bunch of gross, sweaty, naked old men. “Yes, if you would just follow me I’ll take you two to the massage section.” The clerk smiled and gestured towards a set of doors Chanyeol hadn’t realised where there because he was too busy panicking about the other doors, the doors that lead to his own personal hell, well that’s what he thought. What he didn’t realise was that his own personal hell was actually through the doors he was currently walking through. 

“A male masseuse?!” Chanyeol squeaked. “Chanyeol everything will be fine, stop freaking out would you!” Kyungsoo nudged Chanyeol and gave him the death stare he had received only a handful of times, a handful of times that shut him up straight away, including this time. “Sir I should let you know that our entire staff here are experts in their fields but today we do only have male masseuse’s on, I apologise for the inconvenience.” The clerk bowed to Chanyeol and he wanted to die right there, she’d obviously overheard his concern. Chanyeol felt his face warm instantly and silently thanked the woman before she left. “Look all you have to do is get in the robe, go into the room and cover yourself with the towel, and then the masseuse will come in, do their job and leave, it shouldn’t be that big of a deal, you overreact so much.” Kyungsoo scoffed and walked into his stall to change. If Kyungsoo could do this, so could he. Chanyeol thought. And that’s what he did. He changed, got himself situated in the room and then the masseuse came in, some awkward small talk happened and Chanyeol couldn’t help but think the man who was currently rubbing oils on his back, had an angelic voice. It wasn’t weird, it was relaxing. Relaxing to the point where Chanyeol fell asleep. His schedule had been crazy lately and sleep seemed to escape him as he sat up late nights and worked at the radio station all day, trying to work his way up to actually getting an on air time slot.   
Chanyeol had never been more embarrassed in his entire life. He didn’t intend to fall asleep on the table as the, he didn’t know then, but attractive, actually around his age, masseuse massaged his ‘tense’ muscles. He also didn’t expect for the boy to laugh, no not even laugh: giggle. Chanyeol also didn’t expect to be so embarrassed that he would fly of the table, revealing his entire naked body to the boy. Chanyeol screamed right as the boy’s eyes widened and he laughed. Chanyeol was embarrassed, ‘Why am I like this? Why me?’ he thought as he grabbed for the robe and apologised to the still laughing boy in front of him, his laugh was contagious and soon enough Chanyeol was laughing along before he stopped. “Okay, my junk isn’t that funny.” Chanyeol tried to sound offended as he spoke but he couldn’t help but smile at the short bent over laughing boy in front of him. “I-I’m sorry! I-it’s just- Your face! Priceless!” He said between his laughs. Chanyeol scoffed. “I’m sorry.” The boy straightened up and wiped his hand on a towel sitting over his shoulder. “I’m Baekhyun.” He stuck his hand out for Chanyeol to shake, which Chanyeol did with hesitation, the boy was attractive and the realisation that his hands were just roaming all over Chanyeol’s naked but semi-covered body made Chanyeol suddenly quiet and flustered, which was basically the opposite of what Chanyeol was normally like. “Thank you for uh… this…” Chanyeol bowed and Baekhyun returned it. “You paid…” Baekhyun shrugged, smiling so much his eyes creased into crescent shapes and Chanyeol couldn’t help but let a smile lace his face, Baekhyun’s smile couldn’t probably light up an entire room Chanyeol thought and he almost didn’t want to leave. “We uh… there is still ten minutes until the session is over, I was just waking you up because I needed you to move but then…” Baekhyun moved his hand to gesture around the room. “- everything happened.” A smile crept onto his lips and Chanyeol blushed more furiously. “Well uh, I guess I’ll just leave…” Chanyeol shrugged and reached for the door. “Wait!” Baekhyun called out and Chanyeol’s heart leapt into his throat. Chanyeol turned back to face Baekhyun and gave him a questioning glance. “This is so embarrassing but could you please reach up and grab that bottle for me.” Baekhyun looked towards the ground embarrassed as he pointed to a plastic bottle that looked like soap or something of the sorts. Chanyeol laughed slightly and reached up with ease to grab the bottle. “You should really have like a step ladder or something.” Chanyeol handed it to Baekhyun and their hands brushed against each other, Baekhyun pulled back fast, embarrassed. “I normally do.” Baekhyun mumbled and Chanyeol couldn’t help but think ‘that’s so adorable oh my god.’ Only with his huge mouth, he didn’t just think it, he spoke it out loud. Baekhyun’s head flew up and looked at Chanyeol in obvious shock, Chanyeol bolted, he rushed out the door and shut it behind before hurrying to rinse off in the stall he had previously used and get dressed again. Kyungsoo came out not long after and insisted that they stay and have lunch as his masseuse had told him all about their awesome chef and how good to food was and now Kyungsoo was craving it bad, Chanyeol didn’t argue just kept his head down and went along with it.   
During lunch in an outside court area with nice plants and very few people Kyungsoo kicked Chanyeol under the table. “Your masseuse didn’t molest you or anything did he?” Kyungsoo was looking at Chanyeol with genuine worry. Chanyeol shook his head and shrugged, “I fell asleep- “ Chanyeol started but Kyungsoo cut him off. “That happens all the time, you shouldn’t be this weird over that.” Kyungsoo seemed confused. “When he woke me up I jumped and revealed my entire naked body to him and he was really cute Kyungsoo-ah what do I do?!” He groaned and dropped his head onto the table. Kyungsoo laughed until his stomach hurt. “You’ll never have to see him again, forget about it.” Kyungsoo shrugged and finished his food but what Kyungsoo said didn’t sit well with Chanyeol, he couldn’t forget what happened… okay more like he didn’t want to forget the boy whose smile lit up the room and who’s eyes crinkled into crescent moon shapes if he was happy enough and his laugh- oh god! How hard was Chanyeol already crushing on this boy, this boy he would never see again. 

The next day Chanyeol had turned his entire apartment upside down and was starting to panic; he’d lost his phone. It was nowhere! Chanyeol couldn’t even ring Kyungsoo to see if it had fallen out of his pocket in the car yesterday- Yesterday! The bathhouse! “Crap…” Chanyeol groaned, remembering him placing it in the pocket of his robe at the bathhouse right before his massage yesterday. He frantically searched for the bathhouse flyer to search for their number and right as he reached for it there was a knock on his apartment door. ‘Kyungsoo!’ Chanyeol thought, rushing to the door and flinging it open.   
“Baekhyun?” Chanyeol stilled, what was he doing here?! “Uh, hi. Y-your phone, it must have fallen from your robe, it’s out of charge so I just asked for the contact number on your information and it went to a lovely lady who told me she was your mom and she gave me your address because she insisted it was the only way to actually get it to you… So here I am…” Baekhyun ranted, his smile was hesitant and Chanyeol didn’t like that smile. “Oh! Thanks!” Chanyeol took his phone from Baekhyun and smiled. “W-would you like to-“ Chanyeol stopped, remembering what a mess his was apartment was. “No, let me buy you a coffee or something to repay you, you really didn’t have to do this.” Chanyeol was gaining some of his normal confidence back. “Yeah… that would be nice.” Baekhyun scuffed his feet and wouldn’t make eye contact. “Okay… uh, do you want to do now?” Chanyeol asked, unsure of Baekhyun’s schedule. “Don’t you want to charge your phone first?” Baekhyun’s hesitant smile was back and all Chanyeol wanted to do was do anything that would wipe it off his face, make him laugh again. “Nah, no one important contacts me anyways.” Chanyeol shrugged off, grabbed his wallet and keys from the bowl sitting beside the door and locked up behind him.   
Chanyeol and Baekhyun spent the afternoon getting to know each other more over coffee at a small café not far from the apartment. Chanyeol paid and Baekhyun made a joke about it being a date, Chanyeol blushed and said nothing. Chanyeol learned that Baekhyun was his age, only a few months apart and that he actually loved being a masseuse even though he had many weird experiences with customers. Baekhyun found out that Chanyeol worked at a radio station and was hoping to get an on-air spot, so he worked obscure hours, which was why he was free basically the majority of days, he worked nights and was only rarely called in for the days. Baekhyun told Chanyeol about his weird roommate, Sehun and Chanyeol told Baekhyun about Kyungsoo, his ex-roommate, and still best friend. Chanyeol found out that Baekhyun and his roommate dated briefly in their youth before realising they were way better as friends, Sehun found someone better for him anyways and they had been together since. “Oh my god!” Baekhyun exclaimed suddenly. “I was meant to be on my break from work! Y-you distracted me!” Chanyeol felt bad but at the same time his heart leapt at the words from Baekhyun’s mouth. “I was so wrapped up in getting to know you I’ve missed the entire rest of my shift!” Baekhyun ran his hands through his hair, obviously stressed. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to distract you, I should have never suggested this!” Chanyeol spoke absolute lies, he would have never taken this time back. Chanyeol reached out and grabbed Baekhyun’s hands from covering his face. “You’re too cute to cover your face, stop,” Chanyeol mumbled, Baekhyun blushed, it started at his ears and fluttered down his cheeks, Chanyeol felt somewhat accomplished that he could cause that reaction. “I-I Have to call them, I’ll make something up. Wait here.” Baekhyun rushed outside with his phone in hand, Chanyeol’s heart fluttered. 

Two months past, yes two months. Two months full of empty flirting, sleepless days and nights of texting each other and coffee dates that both of them refuse to admit are actual dates. Everything changes one night. Baekhyun is drunk and Sehun, his roommate, is out of town. Chanyeol is working.

“Chaaaaaaanie.” Baekhyun was groaning down the phone to Chanyeol. “I can’t sleep.” Chanyeol could tell straight away that Baekhyun was drunk, his words slurred and he was less composed than his normal self. “I’ll be off work in an hour, can you wait that long?” Chanyeol asked, he was worried. “Hmm, hurry.” Baekhyun groaned and hung up. Chanyeol went back to the station he was working at and moved some things around, sorting it out while Kai was on-air. “Hey, Can I be done for the night, I have a friend in distress, and really I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t important.” Chanyeol stuck his head into the booth while Kai had a song playing. “Yeah, you seemed a little stressed when you came back inside before, it’s fine, just leave your card here and I’ll check you off when I leave.” Kai stuck his hand out and Chanyeol could have hugged the man. “Thank you, thank you.” Chanyeol gave the card to Kai but before he could leave Kai grabbed his arm. “I hope Baekhyun’s okay…” Kai smirked and Chanyeol could feel his cheeks instantly warm. Nodding his head frantically Chanyeol rushed from the radio-station to his car, speeding his way to Baekhyun’s apartment, not caring for the possible fines, he needed to make sue Baekhyun was okay. Chanyeol could have sworn that this had been the longest forty minutes of his life.   
“Baek?” Chanyeol asks as he enters the apartment which he knew the code for, of course. Chanyeol walked through the dimly lit apartment, the glow of what he assumed to be a television came from the living area and a few candles were lit around the apartment, the smell of them instantly welcoming him in a home-y type of way. Although the Television was on, no sound came from the apartment, it was dead silent which scared Chanyeol more than anything because Baekhyun hated dead silence, his heart speeds up, no one was around. Chanyeol turned to look down the small walkway he had just entered from when a sudden weight scared him. “Yeolieeeee,” Baekhyun spoke, his lips close to Chanyeol’s ear as he hung from his neck, Chanyeol wrapped his arms under the boy to keep him upright. “Your breath stinks of alcohol, what have you done?” Chanyeol walked to the lounge, letting Baekhyun down, turning around, and gripping onto his best friend. “You scared me, Baek!” Chanyeol mumbled, Baekhyun wrapped his arms around Chanyeol and swung his legs over his lap, cuddling into his chest. “You’re so warm…” Baekhyun mumbled. “So warm, such a good person, how?” Baekhyun was slurring his words, going off on a drunk tangent. “How what?” Chanyeol smiled, his words were bluntly honest and made Chanyeol’s heart swell, what was so wrong with his best friend that he felt he had to drink himself to near incoherency. “How did I end up with you, you’re too good…” Baekhyun adjusted his position so he could stare at Chanyeol, his words causing Chanyeol to become even more confused. “Too good for what, Baek? What’s wrong?” Chanyeol’s voice was laced with worry and he couldn’t get a proper explanation out of his best friend after a further half an hour trying to coax it out of the boy. “I’m tired Chanyeolie…” Baekhyun slurred. “I’ll make you some warm honey milk…” Chanyeol nodded, that had helped Chanyeol through his spurt of insomnia in college, and hopefully it would help his, in distress, best friend.   
It had only taken five minutes at most to make but Chanyeol walked back to find Baekhyun curled up with a scowl on his face, nearly asleep. “You left…” Baekhyun grumbled. “Yeah, to make this, remember? C’mon, let’s go to your room.” Chanyeol held his free hand out for the boy, who graciously accepted, wrapping both his own hands around it and nearly collapsing into Chanyeol’s side. “Sit, drink.” Baekhyun sat on his bed, legs crossed, back hunched and mug in his small hands, Chanyeol couldn’t help but think about how innocent he looked, like a child who was sick… did that make Chanyeol the parent taking care of him? The thoughts shook from his head as Baekhyun moaned. “It made my tummy warm like you do.” Baekhyun looked up at Chanyeol and smiled, showing all his teeth, making his eyes curve into the crescents Chanyeol loved, his heart simply swelled for the boy, a reoccurring habit since the two had met. “God, you’re really too cute,” Chanyeol mumbled. Baekhyun wouldn’t remember this in the morning anyway. “Hmmm, you really think so?” Baekhyun asked as Chanyeol took the near empty, warm mug from his hands, placing it on the nearby desk, he’d take it to the sink later, once he had Baekhyun settled. “Of course I do, I told you that the first time we met, didn’t I?” Chanyeol laughed, flustered but content, spacing out and thinking back to the day. “Adorable…” Baekhyun mumbled, lying down. “Huh?” Chanyeol came back to his surroundings after spacing out. “You… You called me… ador…able.” Baekhyun’s eyes were fluttering closed, finally. “You remember?” Chanyeol asked, surprised. “Never forget,” Baekhyun mumbled before his eyes finally closed and his body relaxed. “God, I’m so whipped…” Chanyeol mumbled before taking the mug, turning the light off and leaving the door open only a crack. Chanyeol picked up the destruction of Baekhyun’s apartment as he walked through, finishing with the kitchen, he packed the dishwasher and set the timer for it to start. It had been maybe an hour of cleaning, including the multiple times Chanyeol spaced out thinking of the boy sleeping in the room down the small hallway when Chanyeol could have sworn he heard the front door open. “Baekhyun?” Chanyeol heard the person call out, Sehun. “He’s sleeping, I’m just cleaning up a bit.” Chanyeol stuck his head out from the kitchen. Sehun’s eyes nearly popped out of his head. “What did he do this time?” Sehun asked, placing his bag down beside the lounge and taking a seat at the three-seater breakfast bar. “He was drunk and called me at work, I sorted him out, no need to worry.” Chanyeol tried to assure Sehun but his eyebrows were still furrowed. “He… He uh… didn’t say anything weird did he?” Sehun asked like he was trying to avoid asking about what he actually wanted to know. “No, he was quite clingy actually, and sleepy so I made him warm honey milk and put him in bed.” Chanyeol took a seat one away from Sehun and continued to talk to him, asked about his small trip out of town and Sehun asked about Chanyeol’s job, talking until just past two am.   
Sehun and Chanyeol didn’t realise the noticeably smaller boy, shuffle in a childlike matter, out of his room, he observed the two until he couldn’t anymore. Baekhyun stomped over like a three-year-old throwing a hissy fit and grabbed Chanyeol’s arm with a surprisingly strong grip. “Mine!” He growled, sending a death glare at Sehun. Chanyeol was shocked, too shocked to apologise on behalf of Baekhyun, being dragged away from Sehun although he could of sworn he saw a hint of amusement in Sehun’s expression. “Baek!” Chanyeol protested although it was like he hadn’t even heard him. “Byun Baek-hyun!” Chanyeol shouted this time, ripping his arm from the locked on grip of Baekhyun’s. Baekhyun looked taken back for a second before he burst into tears, sinking to the ground. Chanyeol instantly felt bad and seeing Baekhyun cry caused him so much more pain than he had ever experienced. “Baek… come ‘ere…” Chanyeol muttered, sinking down on the floor, opening his arms for Baekhyun to crawl into, which he did. “Shh.” Chanyeol muttered. The boys crying had turned into sobs. “Baek what is wrong?!” Chanyeol was becoming frustrated, his temper getting the best of him. “My feelings…” Baekhyun muttered before sniffling. Chanyeol ran his hands soothingly up and down Baekhyun’s back. Baekhyun buried his head in Chanyeol’s neck. “You’re mine.” He mumbled, Chanyeol could feel his breath and damp cheeks on the skin of his neck. “You’re drunk, Baek. C’mon bedtime.”  
Chanyeol wouldn’t get his hopes up over drunk thoughts and mumbled words in the middle of the night, he needed real. Not drunk confessions of love and under the table caressing of skin, Chanyeol needed someone who would scream their love for him, no matter how stupid they looked, hypocritical, right? He was in love with his best friend and chose to ignore it. Just watching, the watching Baekhyun smile or laugh at a stupid joke or get really excited over something he loved, those were simple enough for Chanyeol, those gave him hope that even if it wasn’t him, Baekhyun would find love in someone one day, there was no way he couldn’t. With his light up the room smile and beautiful eyes and of course his inner qualities, the way he would go out of his way to make sure everyone else was okay before even thinking of himself, he was selfless, until he drunk, Chanyeol was currently experiencing that for the second time, although this time much worse. “Only if you stay, Sehun isn’t me.” Baekhyun was mumbling nonsense. “Baekhyun, I don’t sleep at normal times, remember?” Chanyeol spoke quietly as if he would send Baekhyun back into his blubbering state of crying. “Sehun will take you from me, you’ll fall for him instead.” Baekhyun groaned. “Shut up! How have you not realised that it is no one that I want but you, you’re so thick, I swear!” Chanyeol snapped, stepping back from Baekhyun. Baekhyun’s face sobered up, his expression unreadable. Baekhyun stepped forward and reached up to wrap his arms around Chanyeol’s neck, pulling him down to the bed with him. Chanyeol let it happen, Baekhyun would remember nothing in the morning. Baekhyun never let go, his arms moving to wrap around Chanyeol’s waist, his head snuggling into his chest and tangling his legs between Chanyeol’s. “You finally admitted it.” Was the last thing Baekhyun mumbled before burying his head deeper into Chanyeol’s chest and his breathing evened out, informing Chanyeol that he had finally settled and gone to sleep, which he wouldn’t be anytime soon, nor leaving the bed, he would wake Baekhyun up just by moving and he was not going to risk that shit storm for the second time tonight. He accepted his fate for the night and moved his hands to pull the boy closer to him, he would take advantage of having Baekhyun this close for the night. Chanyeol’s hands rested in the soft hair on Baekhyun’s head, gently running through it soothingly. “You okay?” Chanyeol heard from the door, Sehun. “Uh… yeah, actually.” Chanyeol nodded. “I’ll be in my room but I’m leaving in a few hours for another trip so I most likely won’t be here when you wake up, I left pain killers on the cupboard for that one.” Sehun nodded. “Thanks.” Chanyeol nodded. “Yeah no problem, take care of him for me.” Sehun mumbled with a tint of what almost seemed liked sadness in his voice but before Chanyeol could reply he had left, closing the door behind him, enveloping the room in complete darkness.   
Chanyeol had not fallen asleep before 7 am since before he started working at the radio station, it was three-thirty. Chanyeol found sleep easily wrapped in the arms of the one he loved behind closed doors. 

Chanyeol wakes up with someone’s, bad-smelling, breath ghosting across his neck, causing Goosebumps to arise, the morning air was crisp and the blankets had been taken from him. Baekhyun would be so hangover, Chanyeol had experienced it before, more times than he would have liked to admit, drinking to forget, that’s what he assumed Baekhyun was doing anyways, forgetting what? He had no idea. “Baek, Baek!” Chanyeol woke his best friend, well tried. Baekhyun just shuffled closer into Chanyeol’s chest and he couldn’t help but let his heart swell at the sleepy movement. “I don’t wanna…” Baekhyun mumbled against Chanyeol's chest and he laughed, “Shhh!” Baekhyun groaned and tried to bury his head more into Chanyeol’s chest but was already as far as he could go. “Baek, we need to talk about last night…” Chanyeol rested his hand on the back of Baekhyun’s head and stroked his hair. “Hmmm, No…” Baekhyun mumbled. Chanyeol could hear birds outside, the sun was coming through the cracks in the blind and all he wanted to do was go back to sleep, preferably in his own bed. “Baek, I’m leaving then.” Chanyeol sighed, he was growing tired of his best friend’s morning antics. “Please don’t.” Baekhyun whimpered, his arms clutching hard at Chanyeol’s shirt. “Why were you drinking?” Chanyeol asked. “I was lonely, Sehun wasn’t here to stop me.” Chanyeol could feel the younger shrug, he pulled back slightly to look at Baekhyun. “Why didn’t you just call me, I could have come over…” Chanyeol mumbled. “I didn’t want to bother you, I don’t like being a burden!” Baekhyun’s words came out rushed and loud, he was finally saying what he truly felt. “You aren’t a burden to me, Baekhyun. How could you even think that?” Chanyeol was honestly taken back, He was in love with Baekhyun, and Baekhyun thought he was a burden on him when in reality he would give up anything to be with Baekhyun, at the click of a button, he would be at Baekhyun’s side if he needed it.   
“Sehun said… He said maybe that I was being a little clingy with you.” Baekhyun mumbled. “He said I get like that with people I like…” Baekhyun mumbled more. Chanyeol nearly choked on his words. “Wait… huh?” Chanyeol muttered, thinking back over Baekhyun’s words, he flailed and fell out of the bed, surprised. “I’m not going to act on my feelings, truly.” Baekhyun sat up in the bed, pulling the sheets around him, looking as vulnerable as ever. Chanyeol couldn’t get a word in with Baekhyun’s rushed out speech.   
Chanyeol couldn’t help but smile, confusing Baekhyun. “W-what?” Baekhyun muttered out. “I have no problem with your liking me, Baek…” Chanyeol laughed, Baekhyun visibly relaxed, not realising the underlying meaning of Chanyeol’s words; He reciprocated the feelings. “I thought it might make you uncomfortable or something…” Baekhyun sighed. “Quite the opposite actually…” Chanyeol laughed. Baekhyun still didn’t get it, Chanyeol could have some fun with this. Baekhyun just sat in the bed, nodding his head slowly. “I’m sorry for being a mess last night, I actually don’t really remember much except you coming over which I know must mean that nothing good could have happened.” Baekhyun scratched the back of his neck, a nervous tick of his. “You really don’t remember?” Chanyeol asked, a little sad. He was hoping from the reaction of his confession last night that maybe Baekhyun wanted him to confess. “I remember me clinging to you and yelling at… Sehun? It’s all a dream-like haze really, I can’t tell what’s real and what’s not…” Baekhyun looked deep in concentration. “Is there something from last night that you want me to remember?” Baekhyun looked directly at Chanyeol. Chanyeol thought that maybe Baekhyun was playing him. Chanyeol got up off the floor and sat at the foot of the bed. “I told you something, but if you don’t remember then I’ll just wait to tell you, I don’t think I’m ready to give it up to you just yet.” Chanyeol was playing Baekhyun and he knew it. Chanyeol nearly jumped when he felt arms wrap around his waist. “Hmmm… You tell me when you’re ready, okay?” Baekhyun smiled, removing his arms from Chanyeol’s waist after one last squeeze. Chanyeol’s heart leapt. 

The two continued with their knowing glances and small loving touches for a week, two weeks is all that it takes to break them both.  
A week into those two weeks, A Sunday, Baek meets Kai. “Kai, This is Baekhyun.” Chanyeol motioned between the two. Baekhyun had insisted on accompanying Chanyeol to work for the night/early morning. Kai nodded knowingly, “Yeolie here has spoken much about you.” Kai shakes his hand. “Not to you I haven’t,” Chanyeol mutters, internally cursing Kyungsoo and himself for ever introducing him to Kai. “Well, I’ve heard not very much about you if I dare say so.” Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol, he shrugged in response. “Kai isn’t interesting.” Chanyeol joked, Kai nearly crash tackled the older man. They pushed each other around before Chanyeol embraced the man. “Go do your goddam show you coconut.” Chanyeol ruffled his hair and pushed him into their radio booth, Chanyeol on the other side of the door controlling the sounds, songs, mixing and just about everything else. Kai comes into the room every break to speak with Chanyeol, Baekhyun being forgotten quickly, not intentionally of course. Once Kai finishes the three of them decide to go to an all hour’s diner not far from the station. Kai and Chanyeol push and shove the entire night, play around, be openly stupid with each other and don’t care. Easy enough, Baekhyun grows jealous of the two and their closeness, they sit close next to each other at the diner, order the same meals, make jokes with each other that Baekhyun doesn’t understand, not that they really include him in the conversation anyways. Neither of the two boys realise they’re excluding Baekhyun, it’s always only been the two of them for years now, you fall into a pattern, a routine, one that is hard to break. Baek abruptly gets up and leaves, throwing down some money. He doesn’t make it far outside when Chanyeol grabs his wrist, swinging him back around to meet him. “What’s with you?!” Chanyeol seems annoyed. “ME?!” Baekhyun barks. “Yes, You. Do you not see how rude you just were?!” Chanyeol seems confused and Baekhyun is angry. “Go back to your little boyfriend or whatever he is in there, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun spits with hate fuelling his words. “Baekhyun, contrary to your belief, I’m allowed to have friends other than you, you can’t have me all to yourself just because you like me!” Chanyeol screams, regretting the words as soon as they tumble from his mouth that was in no way what he intended to say. Baekhyun could feel his heart shatter, ouch. “Baek, That’s-“ Chanyeol tries to fix his mistake but Baekhyun cuts him off. “Fuck you, Park Chanyeol.” Baekhyun tears hit the pavement below and Chanyeol can’t move from his spot as Baekhyun hits him in the chest as he cries. Baekhyun starts his rant while continuing to hit Chanyeol. “Why aren’t I good enough, why can’t you act like that with me, screw you, I hate you, fuck you Park Chanyeol, fuck you and your stupid lopsided smile and your ridiculously proportioned body but most of all fuck you for making me fall for you!” Baekhyun continues muttering the profanities and slowly his hits slow down and Chanyeol grabs Baekhyun by his wrists. He laughs. Baekhyun is stunned by it and tugs his wrists free, but Chanyeol pins him up against the close-by building. “You’re such an idiot, Byun Baekhyun.” Chanyeol mutters. “W-what are you doing?” Baekhyun stutters, not being able to look at the other… this was a rather… too suggestive position to be in with his crush. “You still don’t even realise it.” Chanyeol sighs, letting Baekhyun go. “I don’t like Kai, Baekhyun.” He shrugs off before walking back to the diner. Baekhyun just stands there stunned, his wrists tingle and he can’t help but gently touch where Chanyeol’s hands had been just moments ago. He doesn’t expect the other to be back and it almost shocks him to see Kai’s figure walking the other way and Chanyeol standing with his coat on in front of him. “Come on, it’s late, I’ll take you home.” Chanyeol sighs, offering his arm for Baekhyun to take. 

The week after that is weirdly awkward, the two dont hang out as much as they normally would and they both hate it, but they arent willing to admit it. It isn't until Sehun is calling Chanyeol and leaving quite a colourful voicemessage that Chanyeol recieves after a typically long day at the station that Chanyeol finds himself outside Baekhyun's apartment. He knows the code but he isn't sure if he is welcome enough to use it so he knocks instead. Baekhyun answers with a surprised look on his face and before he can say anything Chanyeol moves to kiss him, it's more of a chaste peck but Baekhyun stands there even more stunned than he had previously been. "It's not Kai that I like, it's you and I miss you and I had a crap time at work and Sehun left me a message yelling at me for distancing myself but you make me crazy and I wasn't sure if I could hold myself back and I was mad you hadn't remembered I told you that it was you, it's been you ever since the day we met and I couldn't understand how you could think I liked Kai, especially when him and Kyungsoo are dating and I... I just really need you." Chanyeol blurted out, sighing. His whole body slumped and he hadn't realise how tired and worn out he felt from the past week.   
Chanyeol nearly jumped when he felt the small arms wrap around his waist but soon after felt himself melting into the embrace. "It's too early, come to bed." Baekhyun mumbled against his chest. Barely letting go Chanyeol let Baekhyun drag him through the apartment and into Baekhyun's room without protest, welcoming the soft feeling of a bed underneath him.   
"Tell me again." Baekhyun mumbled as he moved in closer to Chanyeol, wrapping himself around his side.   
Chanyeol suddenly grabbed the other, turning and hugging him into his chest. "God, I think I'm in love with you." Chanyeol watched the other's cheeks turn pink at the confession. "Maybe... I kinda think I'm in love with you too." Baekhyun smiled bashfully up at the other before moving to kiss him gently.   
"I could get used to this." Chanyeol laughed before settling in the bed. "It's so much easier to sleep with you next to me." Chanyeol mumbled, slowly beginning to let sleep envelop him. "Then from now on I'll always be here," Baekhyun spoke softly into his neck. Chanyeol just hummed in content, all stress and tension leaving his body, falling into one of the best sleeps of his entire life. "I'm so lucky." Baekhyun sighed following the taller male into a just as equally as good sleep.


End file.
